Shield Charge
| icon = Shield_Charge_icon.jpg | description = The player charges at an enemy and bashes it with his shield. The target is damaged, knocked back, and stunned. | type = Skill Gem | attribute = str }} Description In the hands of a talented combatant, even a shield becomes a deadly weapon. With Shield Charge, a warrior dashes forward at a single enemy, slamming them senseless. The violence of the charge will push nearby foes out of its path, and inflict great damage on target. An opponent unlucky enough to be struck by the full brunt of a Shield Charge will be knocked back and stunned for a time. The player charges at an enemy and bashes it with his shield. The target is damaged, knocked back, and stunned. Enemies in the way are pushed to the side. Damage and stun duration are proportional to the distance charged. This attack cannot miss. As the skill levels up, damage increases. Higher quality Shield Charge gems deal increased damage. This skill requires a shield and a one-handed melee weapon. Progression | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 8 || 150% || 100% || 50% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || || 8 || 160% || 107% || 50% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || || 8 || 170% || 114% || 50% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || || 8 || 180% || 121% || 50% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || || 8 || 190% || 128% || 50% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || || 8 || 200% || 135% || 50% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 8 || 200% || 142% || 55% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 8 || 200% || 149% || 60% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || || 8 || 200% || 156% || 65% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || || 8 || 200% || 163% || 70% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || || 9 || 200% || 170% || 70% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | || || 9 || 200% || || 70% || |- ! 13 | 49 || || 9 || 200% || 184% || 70% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | || || 9 || 200% || || 70% || |- ! 15 | 54 || || 9 || 200% || 198% || 70% || |- ! 16 | 56 || || 10 || 200% || 200% || 70% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 57 || || 10 || 200% || 202% || 70% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +1% Increased physical damage. Category:Skills Category:Skill gems Category:Strength Skills Category:Melee Skills